To withstand the test of love
by jo-chan55
Summary: Raenef and Eclipse have feelings for each other. But guess what neither of them know, well duh. Will they finally be able to admit their feelings for eachother, or will one of Raenefs esteemed rivals stand in the way of their happieness. read and review p
1. Chapter 1

Demon Diary Fanfic

Chapter 1

A.N: this is a romance fic, don't worry the romance is a comin

I do not own Demon Diary or any of its characters. ja

Raenef the fifth high ranking demon in existence, sat slumped over in his gilded chair, humming softly to himself. He swung his leather clad feet back and forth in an attempt to rid himself of boredom, as he twisted a strand of his flaxen hair around his index finger. In the three years that Raenef had been training, he had slowly become somewhat of the demon lord that eclipse had always hoped he would be. Although he had grown very much magically and physically, Raenef's spirit hadn't changed a bit.

He still fell asleep during lessons (much to eclipses dismay) still had an obsession with tomatoes, and still had his completely oblivious, and unbearably adorably disposition. Even after all of his training and growth in maturity and strength, there still had not been one person whom had correctly guessed the identity of the demon lord of the castle. (They still thought it was eclipse)

Watching his lord and master from a distance, eclipse dragged his slender, tapered fingers through his ebony bangs and let out a sigh. He hoped that Raenef would never change.

"Master Raenef." Eclipse called out to his pupil. "It is time for your studies young master."

"Awwwwww, Ecliiiiiiiiiiipppppppssssee, can't I have the day off? Just this once? And I'm not so little anymore." And with that Raenef flashed Eclipse his famous puppy dog eyes. "After all I have been doing very well in my studies lately." He pleaded almost desperately.

At this point the pout on his face was threatening to fall off his face due to the force in which it had been forced to use, his eyes became glassy, and his lower lip even began to tremble.

Eclipse was forced with every fiber of his being to hold his ground, even when his mind was screaming at him to submit to Raenef's every whim and to kiss away those threatening tears.

"You realize that if you do get the day off today that it will only add to your workload for tomorrow, do you not?" Eclipse asked while crossing his arms over chest.

"Pwetty Pweeeeaaase Ecwipse?" Raenef begged, pretty much reverting to chibi form, his puppy dog eyes now the size of dinner plates.

"Fine." Eclipse had opted for giving in, rather then the alternative of breaking down at the hands of his awe-worthy master.

"YAY! Thank you Eclipse!" Raenef cried as he leapt into Eclipses arm. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Raenef yelled gleefully squeezing his mentors thin waist tighter and tighter with every word, Eclipses own hands hovering uncertainly upon the shoulders of the object of his affection.

"It's really no problem...Raenef...but I...really...need to ...breath." he choked out, gasping for breath. Raenef realized what he had been doing and let go immediately, smiling up at his friend and teacher apologetically, but ended up hugging him again, though much less aggressively this time.

"I'm sorry Eclipse." Raenef said softly, nuzzling his face into the fabric of Eclipse's robes. It was only by a sheer force of will that Eclipse managed to keep the blush from his face. He rested his hand on top of Raenef's golden locks before replying. "It's alright."

"Well," Raenef said, abruptly pulling away, "I think I'll go find Chris now." And with that he fled the room, briefly turning to wave goodbye to the still shocked Eclipse.

"Was he…blushing?" questioned a very confused Eclipse. "Why would he do that?"

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Diary fanfic

Chapter 2

A.N: ya go Naruto Ondo. One of the greatest songs in existence.

Oh ya. I also have a new account on Fiction press. Although I must warn you, the story Standing Alone I forgot to spell check so it has lots of errors. Eh he, sorry about that. Nyways, on with the fic.

"HEY CHRIS!" Raenef yelled while running towards him, possibly entirely to fast.

"Chris, pay attention." Erutis barked as she whapped him over the head with the flat of her practice sword. Only mere moments after Chris had somewhat recovered from the blow, none other then Raenef pounced on him, knocking him off his feat. A loud thud resounded throughout the gardens, soon followed by a sickening crack as his head snapped backwards and hit the ground. Of course, though the blow would have maimed anyone else, Chris's thick skull just couldn't be harmed.

Raenef immediately jumped to his feet, petite hands flying to his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwwww." Erutis voiced, looking down at Chris, whom at the moment had swirling eyes, mouth agape, sprawled across the ground, with his fingers twitching. Quickly forgetting the evident damage that he had bestowed upon his egoistic friend, Raenef turned large sapphire orbs on Erutis, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Raenef, how come your not inside with Eclipse?" a suspicious was given and then "Did you run away from him again? I no you don't like the classes, but you still need to take them."

"No I didn't run away. I'm not a child anymore Erutis. And besides, I didn't have to run away, Eclipse gave me the day off." Raenef practically beamed.

"Oh my god! Is he sick? Is he delusional? Is he ok? He's never given you the day off before, never (an obvious exaggeration) why would he choose to give you a day off today?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's in a good mood today." Raenef replied calmly, slowly beginning to rock on his heels.

"Uh uh. No way. Eclipse doesn't have anything even remotely close to a normal persons emotions let alone their good moods, I think he's sick. Ya, that's gotta be it." she said dramatically, waving her finger in Raenef's face the whole time. Both lost in there own thoughts on their opinions of Eclipse's new found emotion, they subconsciously turned back their attentions to a suffering (and still unconscious mind you) Chris.

"Soooooooo, what are we gunna do about Chris?" Raenef asked lazily, not really caring in the least.

"Don't worry, I'll wake him up." Erutis answered, casually resting her practice sword across her shoulder and placed her hand on her hip. She practically marched over to him. Once she stood directly beside him, she carefully nudged him in the ribs with her boot. "Oi Chris, wake up you lazy ass. Don't make me hurt you. Come on Chris." at this point she had kicked him lightly twice, still gaining no response. (Don't worry he's not dead) "CHRIS!" She dropped to her knees, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him violently. Still receiving no response, she proceeded to beat him violently. Eclipse who had appeared behind Raenef, decided that his master was not yet old enough to witness this type of violence and swiftly covered his young wards eyes.

the sensation of suddenly being blind frightened the little demon lord so much that he leapt backwards into Eclipse's arms, causing a blush to form on the raven haired mans cheeks as well as nearly causing him to topple over in surprise. However instead of releasing Raenef, as his mind was ordering him to do, he felt his arms pulling the smaller demon closer, into his embrace.

"Um...Eclipse." came Raenef timid voice. 'See he's frightened, let him go, why can't I let him go?' (A.N: those were eclipse's thoughts for all those who didn't get that.) Eclipse's mind screamed at him. However his traitorous body was steadfastly refusing to release the frightened boy. He could feel his arms pull Raenef back against his chest as his arms wrapped around his petite master's torso.

Luckily and audible thwack caused by Chris's skull once again connecting rather harshly with the concrete floor (courtesy of Erutis) brought eclipse out of his daze. he immediately released Raenef, whispering go to teleport himself as fast as possible somewhere he could sort out his newly discovered emotions.

Read and Review please, I love it when you do so.

ja all


	3. Chapter 3

Raenef could feel his face burning and concluded that he must have been as red as a tomato. 'I can't believe he just held me like that, maybe it was a dream'. 'I mean, I've always wanted him to do that, but I never expected that it would actually happen.' Raenef thought in disbelief. Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Eclipse was thinking the exact same thing.

--------------------

'I can't believe I just did that, I just wanted to hold him so much. He probably hates me now. I should probably go and apologize to him, but if I do, then it will only make this already rather uncomfortable situation seem more real. Oh Gods what am I supposed to do?' Eclipse thought, sitting silently in his dark room. He placed his head in his hands, now on the verge of tears due to the frustration that he was feeling.

---------------------

Still desperatly trying to get his blush to cease, Raenef turned his attention back to Chris and Erutis. What he saw did the trick as he went completly white. Erutis was still standing over Chris, who now looked like a bloody pulp. Raenef could feel the contents of his stomach begin to rebel, forcing their way ever upwards. He clamped his hands over his mouth and raced off to the nearest washroom.

"OH FINE RAENEF BE THAT WAY!" Erutis yelled after him. "I DIDN'T HURT HIM THAT BAD! ALRIGHT FINE I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM. Yep all by my lonesome cause the two other heartless BASTARDS that I live with wouldn't lift a finger to help a poor damsal in distress like myself." Erutis muttered to herself as she grabbed the back of Chris' shirt and hauled him off to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cuurrently on the bathroom floor, Raenef wiped his mouth vigirously and scrubbed his teeth thuroughly in a desperate attempt to get the vile tasting substance out of his mouth. He had been sitting in the exact same place on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom for the past ten minutes after emptying the contents of his stomach. He rose slowly to his feet, still mindfull of his protesting stomach, and turned to look at himself in the small garnet mirror mounted on the far wall. A small, pale, slightly green tinged face stared back at him. Golden hair, that had grown longer over the year, now curled lightly around thin shoulders, upper arms and back, glinting softly in the fading sunlight. His lips were a soft pink in colour, probably dye to the strawberry's and tomatoes that he had eaten earlier that day. He slowly raised his gaze to the saphire blue eyes that stared confusedly back at him.

'Why did Eclipse do that? He couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. But maybe he does...no...don't think that. He doesn't care for you, that way, Your reading far to much into such a simple action. An action that means nothing. He was just treating you the same way that he always does...wasn't he?' The petite Demon lord, emmited a soft sigh, running long fingers halfheartedly through fast tangling hair. 'The Gods only know how much I care about him. But he would never feel the same way. If he were to even guess the tue extent of my feelings he would be so disgusted with me. He might even through me out of the castle and back on to the streets, because I know that then I would no longer be fit to be called a Demon Lord. If it means that I have to lie to him, and hide my feelings for him until the day that I die, just to stay with him, than so be it.


End file.
